Camshafts are a fixed component of several internal combustion engines. The camshaft here has a shaft which is joined with at least one cam. For joining the shaft and the cam, generally thermal joining methods are used. The connection of the shaft and of the cam is ensured here by means of a joining surface on the cam side, which is generally arranged in a cam bore, and a joining surface on the shaft side. A disadvantage here is that the moment which is able to be transferred via the camshaft is limited by the friction between the joining surface on the cam side and the joining surface on the shaft side.
The present invention is therefore concerned with the problem of providing an improved or at least alternative embodiment for a generic camshaft, which is distinguished in particular by an increased transferable moment.
This problem is solved according to the invention by the subjects of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are the subject of the dependent claims.